


Love Letter

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: After the finale, the entire cast of characters reunites one last time for a farewell, and to ask: what's next?Or, a love letter to the fans.





	Love Letter

Denise eyed her surroundings with a melancholy smile. It was over - finally - which meant it was time to clean up and get things moved into storage. Opening a cupboard in the kitchen, she began grabbing things off the shelves and putting them into the cardboard boxes she had been so  _ generously  _ provided with. If only Wyatt hadn't hidden his hazelnut coffee syrup so far back on that damned top shelf...

“Need a hand?” Looking to her right, she saw Flynn leaning against a column.

“Back from the dead?” she asked, silently nodding her approval. He ducked his head in response and grabbed the bottle of syrup. 

“What a night,” he commented. “I'd rather not remember any of it.”

“You're telling me, Mister Murder Man,” another voice announced, joining the both of them at the countertop. “You're the one who killed me.” Jessica winked as she embraced the other two.

“This has been nothing short of a mess,” Denise stated, sighing. “Help me move the tables?” 

The three dragged most of the furniture to the side until the entire bunker was empty and only the couches were left.

“Why do you think they did what they did?” Jessica asked no-one in particular. 

“Time constraints?” - “Financial constraints?” - “Imagination constraints?” Three separate voices replied as Jiya, Rufus and Connor joined them.

“I brought wine,” Connor announced, holding up two bottles. “We figured we needed a proper farewell after tonight’s…”

“...shitshow,” Rufus finished for him. 

“It wasn't that we didn't try, though,” Flynn added. “But if your plot is all over the place, there's only so much we can do.”

“It's a shame,” Denise agreed. While Jiya and Jessica grabbed the remaining wine glasses out of one of the boxes, Wyatt arrived, along with Carol and Nicholas. Lucy and Amy followed soon thereafter. 

“What in God’s name are you wearing?” Connor exclaimed at the sight of Amy’s tank top, which stated  _ Jessica Logan Defence Squad _ . The younger Preston sister shrugged, replying: “Someone's gotta do it.”

Once they were all seated on the couches and Denise was getting ready to give a speech, Emma, Karl, Anthony and Dave suddenly burst through the doors.

“Sorry we're late!” the redhead exclaimed, attempting to catch her breath. “It took some time to get everyone back from hell,” she added, grinning. Shaking his head, Rufus handed them all a glass.

“That's everyone, I suppose,” he decided.

“So...now what?” Carol asked, looking around the circle of people. “This was it. What happens now? Do we disappear forever?” Everyone went silent, until a young voice suddenly spoke up.

“Not unless the fans let us.” Iris Flynn approached the group, holding Lorena’s hand. Lorena explained: “They can decide to move on. To go. That's okay. That's their right. But they can also keep remembering us; they can keep writing stories about us and discuss our motivating factors and personalities. They can continue debating whether one of us is a Scorpio or a Virgo, and send us on amazing AU adventures.”

“What happens to us,” Lucy added, standing up, “is up to them.” She reached into her backpack and produced a journal, but this one was empty. “They get to show the world whatever they decide. We will always love them for loving us, that's for sure.” She laid the journal on the kitchen countertop. “So what's next? They are the only ones left who can tell us that; the ones who can fill the next journal. Faith in them is all we've got; but I know they'll do us proud. They always have. They always will.”

“To the fans,” Denise decided, holding up her glass.

“To the fans.”

 


End file.
